Touya Todoroki
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Touya Todoroki nació siendo muy pequeño y lo fue toda su vida, toda su corta vida. "¿Quieres que te perdone después de lo que nos hiciste y, sobre todo, después de lo que le hiciste al hermano mayor, Touya?"


**Más ideas sobre el cuarto hermano, esta vez considerando que NO es Dabi, sin embargo es una idea que me surgió al leer la parte en la que Natsuo reclama "lo que le pasó a Touya"**

 **Por cierto, tengo el head canon de que Shoto es niño de probeta ¿alguien más?**

* * *

Touya nació pesando muy poco, midiendo muy poco y con casi mes y medio de adelanto; en resumen, era un niño muy pequeño, incluso más pequeño que su hermana menor, Fuyumi.

Ellos dos eran los primeros proyectos de Enji Todoroki, no conocieron nada más que el juego y la felicidad hasta que cumplieron los cuatro años; poco después del nacimiento de Natsuo, Fuyumi manifestó su quirk y Enji se volvió loco, obligandolos a entrenar para llevar a toda capacidad sus habilidades.

Para Fuyumi el suplicio fue mínimo, al descender de dos personas con quirks tan "básicos" las opciones de variantes eran muy pocas y las de tener un quirk débil eran muchas, en su caso ella tenía la habilidad de enfriar cosas al contacto, útil en alguna reunión social pero no más, Enji se rindió muy pronto. Por su parte, Touya no había manifestado aún su quirk, pero los análisis médicos básicos apuntaban a que debía poseer alguno, de forma que su padre lo ponía constantemente en situaciones que le presionaban a usar fuego o hielo sin lograr nada, y eso frustraba tanto a Touya...

No había nada en el mundo que él quisiera más que volver a los días felices en que su padre los miraba con cariño genuino, no con esa decepción constante reflejada en todos sus gestos.

Al contrario que Touya, Natsuo nació siendo realmente grande, un niño realmente grande desde el primer momento y en varios aspectos; el infante había aprendido rapidamente a caminar y a hablar relativamente bien, además de manifestar su quirk extrañamente pronto, unos meses antes de los cuatro años, dándole otro disparo de "ilusión" a Enji, quién ya había dejado totalmente de lado a sus otros dos hijos, especialmente a Touya quien, por culpa de ser un aparente quirkless y de no tener ni siquiera la capacidad física que al Todoroki le gustaría en sus creaciones, parecía no existir para su padre.

La tía de Rei cuidaba de los dos mayores con diligencia, mientras que la joven madre atendía a Natsuo, a su nuevo embarazo y a su marido, aún así ella fue la primera en preocuparse al notar que su hijo mayor no tenía una estatura y peso normales, intentando llevarlo a consultas médicas que Enji le negaba, argumentando que era consecuencia de lo "mal alimentados" que los tenía su anciana cuidadora y de la poca actividad física que realizaba el pequeño. Además, si el niño estuviese enfermo, lo habrían detectado con los "cientos" de examenes que Endeavor había pagado.

Para Enji era más importante que Natsuo mostrara que su quirk, emanar calor o frío de las palmas de sus manos, podía ser más fuerte que eso; o bien, que su proyecto más reciente, al cual incluso habían concebido en condiciones controladas, fuera al fin su creación perfecta.

.

.

.

Cuando Shoto tenía casi tres años, los médicos le dijeron a Todoroki Rei que su cuerpo no soportaría concebir a otro niño, el desarrollo de su último hijo la había dañado de alguna forma, probablemente a causa del tratamiento tan duro para aumentar las posibilidades de un buen quirk en el producto (un tratamiento en desarrollo que Enji no había querido rechazar).

El héroe número dos solo podía esperar a que ese producto _realmente saliera bien._

La mente de Rei parecía seguir el ritmo al cual su cuerpo se deterioraba, menteniendose encerrada en su cuarto o en la cocina, ignorando incluso a sus tres hijos mayores. Cuando Fuyumi o Natsuo intentaban decirle que alguno de ellos se sentía mal o se había lastimado, ella los enviaba con su tía-abuela, y cuando Touya se le acercaba lo único que parecía poder hacer era decirle "debes comer más", darle algun tentempié y enviarlo junto a sus hermanos.

.

.

.

Pronto llego un momento en el que ni siquiera Enji, tan enfrascado cómo estaba en el entrenamiento de su creación perfecta, podía ignorar la condición de Touya, pues era casi de la complexión de Shoto y su estatura estaba muy por debajo de la de Natsuo o la de Fuyumi. La tía de Rei también estaba preocupada, pues el pequeño enfermaba con más frecuencia de lo normal, pero no se atrevía a acudir al matrimonio para pedirles que llevaran a Touya a un especialista, de forma que intentaba atenderlo con remedios y medicinas de venta libre.

Los hermanitos de Touya no creían que las cosas fueran tan malas.

.

.

.

Rei ya pasaba todo el tiempo del mundo en la cocina, muy de vez en cuando veía a su hijo menor y se negaba a cualquier contacto con Fuyumi y con Enji.

La pobre mujer, tan mal en cuerpo y mente, no podía dejar de culparlos a ambos por la suerte de su primogénito; a Endeavor por su maldita negligencia y a la niña por no haber heredado el mismo mal, por haber llevado todos los nutrientes del embarazo, por haber sobrevivido por sobre su _pequeño hermano mayor_.

 _Touya Todoroki había fallecido con apenas 11 años._

* * *

 ** _Simplemente_ me surgió la idea, no estoy muy segura del como exactamente(?)**

 **Si les ha gustado (suscribanse y denle al like (ok no xd)) dejen un review, comentenme sus opiniones sobre el fic (y sobre las teorias del cuarto hermano pls)**

 **Gracias por leer c:**


End file.
